


Sending Postcards From a Plane Crash

by AmericanPsycho122



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Hospitals, aviones
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanPsycho122/pseuds/AmericanPsycho122
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Te enviaré una carta cuando estés en las nubes, ¿de acuerdo?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sending Postcards From a Plane Crash

El cielo lucía despejado. Ni una ráfaga de viento, ni una señal de tormenta. Sólo color azul en todas partes. El piloto se concentraba en mirar hacia enfrente y al centro de comando, donde estaba cada botón que controlaba a aquel pájaro de metal en el aire. El viaje se dirigía hasta la ciudad de Chicago, donde varios pasajeros se dedicarían a visitar a sus familias, otros a turistear, o algunos sólo a ir a juntas de trabajo. Daba igual. Al fin y al cabo, todos iban a ese destino.

Y Pete también lo hacía, aunque él no era parte de aquellos pasajeros, si no que él era el piloto de ese avión. Aun así, solamente quería llegar a casa. Quería ver a su novio, Patrick, quien lo esperaba con ansias en el lugar, esperando abrazarlo mientras lo llenaba de besos, y poder sentir su cariño otra vez.

Desde hacía una semana que el moreno se había ido a un vuelo hasta Canadá, y sabía que no volvería hasta unos dos días después. Patrick ya estaba acostumbrado, el trabajo de su novio era así, y lo echaba de menos al estar lejos de él. Cada vez que se marchaba, era la misma rutina de siempre, pero a quién engañaban, les encantaba.

'"-¿Juras que me llamarás en cuanto llegues?- preguntó el más pequeño, sujetando el cuello del uniforme de su novio, el cual era azul marino con bordes dorados.

-Te llamaré en cuanto baje, cariño- sonrió tomando su mano.

-Te enviaré una carta cuando estés en las nubes, ¿de acuerdo?

-La esperaré con ansias- admitió-. Te quiero, Patrick.

-Yo mucho más- le dio un beso en la mejilla, ruborizado.

-Tengo que irme- se despidió, soltando su mano lentamente, y se fue caminando hasta la entrada del avión.

-¡Te veo en dos días!- gritó riendo. Pete le sonrió, en señal de «Yo igual» y se perdió entre las cortinas que cubrían la entrada ajena."

La idea de las cartas había sido de Patrick. Cada vez que se marchaba, le enviaba una carta a donde se dirigiera. Probablemente piensen, ¿por qué no sólo le enviaba un e-mail? Ahorraría mucho en estampillas. Pero no, para ellos dos, nada era demasiado. Además, se acordaría de él, pues tendría que ir a recogerla cuando llegara. Era casi un soborno.

Faltaban pocas horas para que llegará a casa. El copiloto parecía bastante tranquilo, ambos hacían su trabajo mientras las azafatas atendían las necesidades de los pasajeros. Los pensamientos de Pete eran vagos, tomaba en cuenta que debía mantener su dirección normal y evitar que el avión se fuera de su ruta. No era tan difícil, bueno, eso pensaba él, porque para una persona común y corriente pilotear esa máquina podía ser lo más complicado del mundo.

-Ah, ¿señor?- lo llamó una voz detrás de él.

Volteo su vista. Una de las azafatas, Hayley, estaba asomándose por la puerta que separaba a las personas de primera clase de ellos. Su cabello teñido de naranja cubría un teléfono, dejando solamente ver el largo cable rizado que terminaba detrás de la puerta.

-¿Si?- preguntó, mientras le hacía una señal con los dedos a su copiloto para que se encargara del avión unos segundos.

-Lo llama un tal Patrick- avisó mostrando el teléfono. Presionó un botón y paso la llamada a los audífonos del piloto, después de que Pete asintiera con la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó-. ¿Todo está bien, Patrick?

-Si, todo está bien- contestó a través de la otra linea. Su voz se escuchaba cansada-. Sólo quería ver cómo estabas.

-Pues, aún falta una hora para que llegue al aeropuerto. Una hora para que lea tu carta.

-Bueno, me alegro. Es sólo que... vi en televisión que habría una tormenta esta noche. Me preocupé.

-Tú sabes que no pasará nada- rió-. No puedo hablar ahora. Tengo que concentrarme en el vuelo, pero te veré pronto.

-De acuerdo, te extraño- suspiró.

-Yo también lo hago- admitió-. Adiós, cariño.

Colgó la llamada. Su copiloto, quien lucía bastante tranquilo, había ignorado su anterior conversación. Pete sonrió mirando al frente. Ya quería llegar por la carta, quería ver qué había escrito. Se relajó, y se enfocó en el camino de las nubes. Pero algo evitó que pudiera verlas. El cielo se volvió más oscuro, casi imposible de reconocer.

Ahí fue cuando cayó el primer rayo.

Las luces comenzaron a parpadear durante un momento hasta calmarse y dejarlos con una leve intensidad de brillo. El avión se comenzó a sacudir moviendo de un lado a otro al piloto y al copiloto.

-¡¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó el copiloto casi gritando, espantado.

-¡Estamos dentro de la tormenta!

Ambos retomaron los controles, pero todos parpadeaban y hacían ruidos preocupantes. Pete logró plantear su vista en uno de ellos.

-¡Uno de los motores está a punto de colapsarse!- gritó. Movió palancas, e intentó dejar el avión en modo automático, era inútil.

Un rayo más cayó.

En ese momento el motor se despegó de la maquina y se desplomó hasta el suelo. Todo comenzó a descender a una gran velocidad. Los gritos de los pasajeros se escuchaban, incluso las azafatas no sabían cómo reaccionar. Intentaban calmarlos, claramente no funcionaba.

El moreno no quería gritar, estaba aterrado. Tenía miedo, pero no de morir estrellado contra el frío suelo. Si no, de que ya no vería a Patrick de nuevo.

Hasta ahí llegaron sus pensamientos, pues un fuerte sonido ensordecedor se escuchó, y después, un silencio completo.

****

Había pasado ya un día y medio desde que Patrick había visto por última vez a su novio. Faltaban unas horas para que volviera de su viaje, y el rubio se encontraba emocionado. Sentado en su cama mirando la televisión, no podía evitar pensar en si Pete ya había recibido su carta, ya que no lo había llamado, y quizás no le había gustado lo que él había escrito.

Cambiaba los canales de arriba a abajo varias veces. Él sólo quería derrochar tanto como pudiera el tiempo, ya no quería esperar más. El canal de comedias parecía prometedor, así que decidió mantenerlo ahí y dejar que su pulgar descansara por un rato.

El teléfono de su escritorio comenzó a sonar con su repetitivo tono. Patrick lo cogió estirando su brazo y respondió a la llamada.

-¿Hola?

-Buenas tardes. ¿Hablo con el señor Stump?- preguntó una voz profunda, que se escuchaba algo entrecortada, parecía no haber buena señal.

-Si. ¿Quién lo busca?

-Mi nombre es Tyler Joseph. Hablo del Centro Hospital de Illinois, a unas cuantas millas de Chicago, probablemente lo conozca. Necesitamos que venga.

-¿Pero qué sucede?

-No creo que sea un tema a tratar por teléfono- respondió-. Mejor encienda el televisor, canal de noticias. Por favor, necesitamos que venga urgentemente en cuanto pueda.

-Está... bien- contestó preocupado antes de colgar.

Quedó totalmente confundido ante esa conversación, angustiado. ¿Qué había sucedido? Algo malo pasaba, definitivamente. Alcanzó el control remoto desde el otro lado de la cama, y encendió el televisor.

Deseó no haberlo hecho en ese mismo instante.

-... el avión fue identificado como el vuelo 235, que se dirigía a la ciudad de Chicago. Cuando las ambulancias llegaron al lugar, se encontró totalmente despedazado y dividido a la mitad. Se ha encontrado hasta ahora a solo una persona con vida, aunque según nos informan, a sufrido de heridas graves...

El rubio se alejó lo más que pudo de aquel monitor del demonio. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y, sin apagar nada de su departamento, cogió las llaves de su auto. Subió a él, y giró la llave hasta encenderlo. Su cabeza le decía que no, que no podía ser el avión de su amado, no de su Pete, pero su corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho le decía todo lo contrario. Las lágrimas se empezaban a formar.

Tomó la carretera directa hasta el Centro Hospital Illinois, dando paso entre lo que parecía una pequeña zona desértica apartada de la ciudad. En cuanto más rápido llegara a aquel lugar, más rápido se daría cuenta de que su amado no había sufrido ningún daño, que él no iba en ese avión.

Veinte minutos después, al esquivar desviaciones y algunas reparaciones del camino, llegó al diminuto sitio, con el mismo nombre que el hombre del teléfono le había dicho. Consistía en un edificio no tan grande, de dos pisos algo amplios, pintado de blanco y con ventanas opacas. Parecía tétrico, pero luego de ver bien el sitio, dejaba de parecerlo. Bajó del auto y cerró la puerta, seguido de pasar por las puertas corredizas del hospital casi corriendo.

El interior no era tan diferente al exterior, igual era blanco y opaco, pero decente para ser un hospital. Miró a su alrededor, buscando a la encargada, la cual estaba sentada detrás de un escritorio blanco que sólo dejaba ver parte de su cuello y su cabeza.

-Buenas tardes- trató de calmar su angustia-. Busco al señor... Tyler Joseph. Trabaja aquí.

-Ah, sí- contestó con una aguda voz-. Está en el pasillo que se encuentra antes de la habitación 24.

-Gracias- se limitó a contestar para avanzar a paso rápido.

En las esquinas del pasillo, acomodadas en hilera en la pared, había sillas azules con mangos negros brillantes, en las que la gente se sentaba a esperar a sus familiares o conocidos. Había varias personas, algunas tranquilas, y otras no paraban de temblar, como Patrick. Caminaba tratando de no fijar en su vista en la gente, porque sabía que si las veía sufriendo se pondría a llorar, y no lo haría, porque él estaba convencido de que su novio estaba bien. Él se lo prometió.

Justo antes de llegar a la habitación 24, una puerta abierta lo hizo detenerse. Era una chica que conocía, pues su cabello naranja le resultaba realmente familiar. «¿Acaso no es...?»

-¿Hayley?- entró lentamente recargando su mano en el marco de la puerta, tratando de asimilar qué hacía ella ahí-. ¿Eres tú?

-¿Patrick?- levantó su cabeza de la almohada blanca de la camilla-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-La misma pregunta tenía para ti- respondió, sentándose en una de las sillas de visitante que había a lado de la camilla. Tenía marcas de heridas en la cara, raspones, y más. Observó su brazo, estaba conectado a una máquina que la alimentaba con suero-. ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Estás bien?

-¿No te lo han dicho?- acomodó su cuerpo en la almohada de nuevo, mirándolo-. Pensé que ya lo sabías...

-¿Qué cosa?- su miedo volvió al instante-. Se supone que deberías estar con un vuelo ahora mismo, con Pete y...

-Patrick, el avión...- se detuvo un momento para respirar, no se encontraba en tan buena condición-. El avión cayó minutos antes de poder llegar al aeropuerto.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó, como pudo-. ¡No! ¡Ese avión no era el de Pete, yo lo sé! Debiste haber ido en otro diferente o...

-No, yo misma le pasé tu llamada a él antes. Logré salvarme, pero... él no...

-¡NO PUEDE SER CIERTO! ¡NO! ¡PETE ESTÁ VIVO! ¡ÉL ME DIJO QUE NO HABÍA NINGÚN RIESGO!- ahí comenzó a llorar, frente a ella, hospitalizada-. ¡YO SÉ QUE SIGUE VIVO!

Entonces, sintió la presencia de alguien más detrás de él. El hombre, que supuso era quien lo había llamado, entró despacio, observando a Patrick detenidamente.

-Señor Stump...

-¡Usted! ¡Dígame que mi novio está bien! ¡Él está en otra habitación y por eso es que me llamó! ¡¿Cierto?!

-No exactamente, señor- dijo en voz baja. Estaba vestido de negro, con pantalones un poco menos oscuros-. Necesitamos... necesitamos que venga a la sala para definir esto.

-¡No iré a ningún lado hasta que me digan dónde está Pete!

-Por eso lo necesitamos, venga por favor.

Se limpió la lágrimas, tratando de evitar gritar que le estaban mintiendo, que no era nada más que una broma. Siguió a Joseph hasta fuera de la habitación, sin despedirse de Hayley, estaba demasiado molesto como para hacerlo.

Pudo notar que el caminado de su acompañante era extraño. Caminaba con los brazos sujetados en la espalda, como si estuviera analizando todo a su alrededor. Se veía como si estuviera listo para ir a la morgue, y eso le preocupaba.

Llegaron hasta una sala con paredes grises, también opacas. Tenía cajas de metal en las paredes, que era un mueble completo repetidamente en todo el cuarto. Su acompañante se paró frente a una de las cajas metálicas, sin mover ni un dedo.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó el rubio, desesperado. ¿Qué tenía todo eso que ver con su Pete? Era una perdida de tiempo-. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Primeramente, debe tener en cuenta que esto podría exaltarle en muchos sentidos, sólo no...

-¡Deje de usar palabras complicadas y dígame lo que tengas que decirme, por Dios!- reclamó, moviendo los brazos.

Él hombre asintió y volteó su vista a la caja. Jaló de una perilla y esta se convirtió en lo que parecía ser una larga cama mal hecha, sólo tendida con una sábana blanca. Volvió a mirar a Patrick, dio un respiro y la levanto un poco, de la parte superior.

El cerebro de el menor no podía procesar lo que acababa de ver.

En la cama, el cuerpo de su novio se encontraba tendido tal marioneta. Su cara tenía quemaduras y heridas como las de Hayley, pero mucho peores. Su ropa estaba rasguñada y rota de casi todas partes, su viejo uniforme azul y dorado, lo que demostraba que era un piloto importante y autoritario, despedazado en su totalidad. Sus labios, tenían cortes. El resto, era indescriptible, no parecía la misma persona.

Estaba en shock, no reaccionaba.

-Necesitábamos que reconociera el cuerpo- dijo mirando al suelo, sin una muestra de maldad, tranquilo-. ¿Es este Pete Wentz?

El rubio se acercó lentamente al cadáver. En definitiva era él, muerto. Comenzó a llorar sin importarle la presencia de otra persona.

-Si... es él- pronunció, débil. Tocó su cuerpo, estaba frío, su mano temblaba.

-Lo lamento enserio. Pero ahora que identifico el cuerpo, no hay nada más que podamos hacer.

Se retiró del cuarto, sin decir nada más, dejándolo solo con lo que quedaba de su amado. Se inclinó, sentado de rodillas, apoyando sus brazos sobre la cama. Y lloró, lloró como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

Había perdido la persona más importante en su mundo. Lo había perdido todo.

-Quisiera poder hacerte sentir mejor.

Ni siquiera se dedicó a girar la cabeza para ver quién era, la voz le afirmaba que se trataba de Hayley.

-Yo también lo quisiera- se talló una lágrima que apenas estaba cayendo.

La miró, venía caminando con dos muletas. Se puso a su lado, poniendo las muletas en el suelo y sentándose como pudo. Patrick seguía llorando.

-Hice esto hoy- le enseñó su brazo izquierdo. En él, un pequeño tatuaje de avión hecho en negro se hacía notar justo antes de su muñeca-. Él siempre quiso que me hiciera un tatuaje, y yo le decía que no me gustaban. Pensé que podría sorprenderlo, ya sabes, lo hice por él. Pero ahora, no podrá verlo nunca. ¿Por qué no pude hacerlo antes?

-No es tu culpa...

-Quisiera poder haberle expresado más mi amor. No estoy listo para dejarlo ir.

-Nadie nunca está listo para nada, uno debe aprender a dejar que las cosas ocurran por si solas.

-Quizás tienes razón, pero no quiero hacerlo- sollozó aún más.

Y esa noche se quedó ahí. No le importó que su amiga se hubiera ido rato después, ni que le hubieran pedido amablemente varias veces que se retirara. Nada le importó, sólo quería estar con Pete, unos minutos más, unos segundos. Hasta que aprendiera a dejar que las cosas sucedieran.


End file.
